walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Starved For Help
"Starved for Help" is the second episode of The Walking Dead Video Game. Plot Synopsis Starved for Help begins three months after the conclusion of the first episode. The situation has gotten even more dire for the group of survivors. The food is gone. The electricity is gone. The tensions in the group are rising, and there is no end in sight. The episode opens with Lee out in the woods attempting to hunt for some food. Along the way he hears someone screaming and runs to investigate. He finds a group of people in desperate need of help; one guy caught in a bear trap, two teenagers struggling to get him out and a group of walkers closing in fast. Kenny arrives, and everyone frantically tries to decide what to do next. After checking the bear trap itself and finding out that it is been tampered with to not have a release latch, Lee takes the axe he has with him and tries to make a quick decision. In one chosen version of the game, after taking a couple of hacks at the chain, he realizes he will not be able to make it through the trap in time and tries to fall back on hacking off the leg; but at that point the walkers are getting too close, and the group decides that they have to bail before the situation spirals even more out of control. As they try to make their escape one of the teens that was with the man in the trap tries to go for one of the hunting rifles. In the ensuing scuffle he takes a shot to the stomach. The group carries the wounded kid back to their camp and are forced to leave the trapped man for the walkers. In another version, you can choose to chop the man's leg off, he becomes unconscious, and you take him with you. During that, one teenager comes with you, and the other is surprised by a walker, and dies by the decision Back at the motor inn, the group is upset to see that Lee has brought back even more mouths to feed. Lilly, who seems to have become the de-facto leader of the group, has already been pushed to her limits trying to ration out what little food remains and snaps at Lee for bringing back the two kids. She gives Lee the day's rations and leaves it up to him to decide who to give them to. Lee has been given four pieces of food to distribute out to nine people. At this point it is up to the player to decide if he wants to continue building relationships with characters that are already friendly to him or to mend bridges with hostile characters. After Lee has distributed three of the pieces of food, there is yet another decision to make. Does Lee keep one for himself to stay strong at the risk of appearing selfish to the group, or does he take a personal risk and give it to someone else? After deciding where all the food is going to end up, Lee focuses on the kid with the gunshot wound, who is being tended to by Kenny’s wife, Katjaa. She tells Lee that she has done all she can but the kid passed away. Just as Lee begins to say that it is a shame but at least there is one less person to worry about, the kid reanimates and takes a lunge at Lee. After a short struggle Larry comes to the rescue and dispatches the newly zombified teen. The group turns to Ben, the other surviving teenager, and asks him why he did not let anyone know that his friend had been bitten. Ben insists that he was not bitten and realizes that the new group does not know the truth behind how humans are turned into walkers, everyone is already infected; a bite isn’t required to turn. Shortly after this realization, two other survivors, brothers Andrew and Danny St. John, arrive looking for gasoline... Deaths *David Parker *Travis *Jolene *Mark *Larry *Brenda St. John *Andrew St. John (Determinant) *Danny St. John (Determinant) Trivia *First Appearance of Ben. *Last Appearance of Larry. *First and Last Appearance of Mark. *First and Last Appearance of Travis. *First and Last Appearance of David Parker. *First and Last Appearance of Jolene *First and Last Appearance of Andrew St. John. *First and Last Appearance of Danny St. John *First and Last Appearance of Brenda St. John. *As of this episode, the group is now aware that everyone is infected. *This Episode deals with the issue of Cannibalism, a reoccurring theme in the comics. Category:Walking Dead Game Category:Walking Dead Game Episode Category:Episodes Category:Walking Dead Game Category:Walking Dead Game Episode Category:Episodes